1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments related to a display apparatus that displays an image and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When checking images using display apparatuses, there are cases in which the images need to be compared with each other. For example, in the medical field there is a need to process an image to generate images with different characteristics in order to find, for example, lesions. In general, images acquired by different medical imaging apparatuses are checked and compared by displaying them on a plurality of display apparatuses.
When a plurality of display apparatuses is used, it is not easy to rapidly compare regions of interest, which may need to be checked while continuously moving one's eyes from one display apparatuses to another. This results in distraction or reduced concentration, when compared to a case in which a single display apparatus is used.